


Fanart for "The Endless Expanse of Immortality"

by rosaamarilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaamarilla/pseuds/rosaamarilla
Summary: Death following Harry around like a shroud. (who knew he would take his job so seriously?)-- in reference to Ch. 2: The Significance of a Name wherein Hades explains the life and times of being a demigod to Harry (consisting of death, and more death).i.e. Just Harry (Potter) Johnson doing an edgelord pose with Death photobombing the background. Also smoke, lots of smoke.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Fanart for "The Endless Expanse of Immortality"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CleotheDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleotheDreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Endless Expanse of Immortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605493) by [CleotheDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleotheDreamer/pseuds/CleotheDreamer). 



I headcannon that when Harry isn't busy trying to parent the entirety of Camp Half-blood, he is being emo AF. Also, Death/Thanatos likes to hang out occasionally.

**Author's Note:**

> My brother told me that this is some of the edgiest work he has ever seen me do. I don't know if I should feel insulted or not.
> 
> Also, smoke is really really fun to draw, ten out of ten would recommend.


End file.
